


pacified

by leftoveramericano



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: Daniel has his first biggest mental breakdown. It sucks, but he is more than blessed to have Seongwoo by his side.





	pacified

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the newest preview for episode 7 (which made my rage for Mnet gets even more out of hands) #StayStrongDaniel

Daniel throws his iPod away and start scratching his head out of frustration. It's already 11 pm and of course the dinner time has passed since long ago, but he is still stuck inside the practice room. He is struggling to memorise and get all the movements right, but all the hateful comments that he is receiving falters him and causes the now-brown-haired guy shivers in pain and fear even though he has tried to distract it all through the songs that he was listening to. 

Two hours ago, his group called it a day. After finishing their hours-worth of practicing, they all decided to head out to either take showers or get dinner in their dorm, and to later get enough rest to continue the practice the day after. However Daniel shrugged off their offer and decided to stay in the practice room for a while. He knows that everyone in the group is pretty disappointed in him, because he caused the scene that makes him feel shitty and pressured due to the unstoppable hate comments coming from various people thus resulting in his inconsistency and lack of concentration to master or even to just simply memorise the dance move. Well, everyone except Seongwoo, to be exact.

Seongwoo is the only one who would stop dancing right away whenever he noticed Daniel did any mistakes. During the practice, the rest of the group except Seongwoo shot him with dissatisfied and fretful look because he didn't get most of the dance moves right and precise that he even got scolded by the trainers. Every time that happened Seongwoo would try to ease up the situation a little bit by keeping the whole members motivated that they still have quite a lot of time to perfected the dance and even slipped in some horrible jokes and puns that his head could ever think of. He also told the trainers that they will make sure to confidently and flawlessly nailed the dance on the day of the performance.

When the break time came, Seongwoo would immediately go and get two bottles of mineral water and as well as two wraps of energy bar from the staffs. He then would straightly approach Daniel who had completely alienated himself from the crowd by sitting on the corner of the practice room.

"Hey, at least drink some water and have energy bar?" Seongwoo sat down beside Daniel as he put the bottles of mineral water and wraps of energy bar on the floor. Daniel smiled and mumbled 'thanks' to Seongwoo before grabbing one bottle of mineral water and jug it all in one go. Seongwoo affectionately stroked Daniel's back as the younger boy tried to swallow all the water down his throat.

"I messed up the whole group, didn't I?" Daniel bitterly chuckled. After hearing that, it didn't take Seongwoo even a second to shake his head no.

"No, you didn't and you will never do. Daniel, hey, I understand your circumstances. If I were you, I would most likely feel and react the the same way as you, so it's okay. Stop blaming yourself like this. It will just pressure you more and distract your concentration." Seongwoo held Daniel's hand softly and he could feel how cold the younger's hand felt.

 

 _"He really is frightened by this whole thing."_ Seongwoo thought to himself as he looked at Daniel with much worries resembling in the pair of his eyes.

 

"Hey, Daniel. In case you forget, you know that I'm always here, right? I _will_ always be here." Seongwoo soothed Daniel with that reassuring sentence as he started to stroke the back of Daniel's hand by his thumb. The older boy could feel how the feeling of Daniel's hand in his had somehow eased down a bit that it also calmed him. He turned his head to face the younger properly. Presenting Daniel all the encouragement and support from the gaze of his eyes and the grip of his hand on Daniel's. The younger turned his around as well, so he could receive all the warm and sincere mental strength that Seongwoo was giving to him.

"I will never forget. Thank you,  _hyung_." Seongwoo nodded with a supportive smile that never left.

Daniel stared at Seongwoo and started questioning himself as to _how_ the fuck could he end up deserving this amazing human being that is Ong Seongwoo and even getting together with him. Touched by the affection and support that he got from Seongwoo, Daniel moved his head closer to Seongwoo's ear and just stayed like that for a while.

"Daniel, we are  _technically_ still in the middle of the practice." Seongwoo's breath had gotten even harder when he realised how the younger guy was pressing his lips on the crook his neck. The kiss was slow and soft, but it was enough to make Seongwoo tremble.

" _N-Niel_ ," Seongwoo gasped out one of his pet names to Daniel because it seemed like the other guy had no intention of stopping this, but for the love of God that guy  _had_ to stop. " _Danny_ , please..." The raven-haired guy now had to push Daniel's body away from him. Fortunately, this time Daniel unattached his lips from the crook of Seongwoo's neck.

"I'm always weak whenever you call me  _that_." Daniel said, face covered by his hand because he didn't want Seongwoo to see blush spreading all over his place. 

"If I didn't call you by that, I couldn't see you stopping, really. You leave me no choice," Seongwoo replied as this time he was the one to move his lips closer to the flustered Daniel's ear. " _Danny_."

Daniel groaned and now had his both hands covering his face. Seongwoo chuckled lightly before then mumbled 'sorry, not sorry' to his boyfriend. After a while, finally Daniel released his hands away from his face, displaying that beautiful and bunny-like face to Seongwoo. They stared at each other for quite a long time. Contented smile was still curling up on both of their lips as well.

"I'm glad the cameraman staffs are off taking break right now." Daniel raised his head up a bit and scanned the whole practice room. "Everyone also seems busy on their own. I believe none saw what we did before."

"You mean saw what  _you_ did?" Seongwoo retorted, Daniel snickered.

"Well, I'm glad that you are smiling right now. Even better, chuckling, laughing." Seongwoo said. Eyes fixated on Daniel. Upon hearing that, Daniel was stunned because he realised how because of Seongwoo, suddenly all of his worries, fear, and fatigue had evaporated somewhere else. He wander what would happen to him if he didn't have Seongwoo right at this moment

"You will still have your fellow MMO trainees, you dork." Seongwoo chuckled at Daniel, but the other was surprised to hear that. "I know you are thinking something like what would happen to you if I wasn't here, right? Well, Daniel, you have your amazing supportive fellow trainees from the same company as you. You are nice to pretty much everyone that you have a lot of friends." The older softly caressed the brown locks, but Daniel was still stunned at Seongwoo because, hell, its just been months but this guy in front of him seemed to have known him for years. "So, stop discrediting yourself, okay? Also, as I told you before, I will always be here. In case you forget I'm still one rank above of you, okay?" Daniel cracked up upon hearing the last bit, but knowing how considerate the person in front of him is making Daniel falls even more with Seongwoo.

"I love you." Daniel let it out with a lot of devotion, even though Seongwoo believed that he was the only who could hear it, which was a really great thing.

"I love you more, Dan." Seongwoo smiled. Head placed on the younger's shoulder. They stayed like that until the break ended.

Before retreating back to the group and position themselves, Daniel, whom had taken chances upon seeing how very occupied other trainees were, gave Seongwoo a quick kiss on the cheek. The older was alarmed and even had to look around to see whether any trainees or cameraman staffs managed to see them like that. Fortunately, the trainees seemed to put their attention to themselves so they could improve and the cameraman staffs hadn't returned to the practice room yet. Seongwoo took a seemingly dead slash affectionate glare towards Daniel while mumbling 'I really can't believe you!' which was replied by a wink by the younger boy. Nevertheless, Seongwoo was happy and glad because Daniel seemed to start getting a hang of himself. He believed Daniel would now stop discrediting and feeling bad of himself.

He was wrong.

It had just been two hours since the break ended and Seongwoo could already see how Daniel had also lost his concentration as well. The younger hadn't fully memorised the dance movements, too. It pained him to see Daniel like that, especially their team members were also putting a lot of pressure on Daniel as well. Seongwoo tried to fill in the intermediary part in between the rest of their team mates and Daniel, but this time none of the sides wanted to listen to him. The rest thought Daniel should really wake up and do his part right, because he was literally obstructing the whole team's presentation. Woojin even told Seongwoo to stop defending Daniel because his faults didn't just affect himself but the whole team as well, including Seongwoo himself. 

Daniel apologised for the countless time, but Seongwoo could really tell how really frustrated the younger was. When the others decided to first perfected their solo parts, Seongwoo took the chance by approaching Daniel and wanting to cooed him by simply stroking his back or hair. Unexpectedly, when Seongwoo was about to do either both of it, Daniel flinched and told Seongwoo that he didn't have to baby him like that. Daniel's gaze at Seongwoo had turned to be one that was really unfamiliar to the older. As if it wasn't Daniel anymore inside that body.

Nevertheless, Seongwoo understood and he stopped himself. He then told Daniel for the last time that if he ever needed him then he would just be an ask away. Daniel just nodded yes without even bother to look at his boyfriend. Seongwoo sighed as he made his way to an empty spot where he used to perfected his parts in the dance as well. Most of the times while practicing, Seongwoo would steal a glance at Daniel and his heart was hurt when he realised the younger was struggling so hard that he could see the sweat was trailing down his body rapidly.

Seongwoo hoped Daniel would call out for his help, but he didn't. Even until the rest called it a day, Daniel was still struggling by himself without even minding the others. When the others had all left the practice room, including their team members, Seongwoo approached Daniel again to ask the guy to stop pushing himself like this and to instead go with him to take shower or grab the dinner first.

"Daniel, everyone is leaving already. Let's grab dinner together? Or maybe take shower first?" Seongwoo pleaded, but the other guy was still too focused on his own reflection on the mirror as he danced.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." Daniel didn't even bother to look Seongwoo in the eye and kept having his eyes fixated on his own reflection on the mirror. Looking for any mistakes that he might have made during the practice.

"Daniel, ple--"

"I SAID GO AHEAD!" 

Seongwoo flinched after hearing that coming out from Daniel's mouth. It was the first time Daniel ever yelled to him; ever yelled  _at all_. He carefully stared at Daniel who still refused to take even a slight glance at his worried-now-terrifiedly-surprised boyfriend. Seongwoo was looking down and sighing to himself before finally decided to just leave Daniel alone. He thought that was the best for the time-being.

"Alright, I'll leave first. Don't come back late. I'll be waiting for you." Seongwoo smiled at Daniel with an obvious crestfallen expression all over his face. Daniel, who had started to dance again, just nodded without even bother to look at his boyfriend in the eye. As Seongwoo walked out of the room with his back on the reflection facing Daniel, the younger finally took a look at Seongwoo's back which was getting much further away. When Seongwoo closed the door as he went out, Daniel could feel the heaviness and regret started to creep in.

He shook his head and told himself that he would make up for it later. Right now getting all the dance moves and his parts right are the most important one.

Well, that's what he thought. Now, after pushing himself so much he realises how he doesn't have a lot of energy left. One thing that popped inside his mind right now is Ong Seongwoo. He wonders if Seongwoo is mad and pissed off at him, because that guy has all the reasons to be. He wonders if Seongwoo has eaten the dinner and as well as taken a long, warm shower. He wonders if Seongwoo is sleeping now or still doing a little practice in the bedroom as well, because he is a really hardworking person the way he is.

Guilt creeps inside Daniel. He should've not yelled at Seongwoo like that. He must have had scared him away, especially knowing his boyfriend is already a scaredy cat to begin with except Daniel doesn't want Seongwoo to be afraid of him. Suddenly the thought of having recklessly scared Seongwoo makes him sick to himself, because that means he has pushed one thing, someone, who has helped him throughout this all. He completely blames his impatience, frustration, fear, and low self-esteem all at once. Realising how mentally exhausted he is, Daniel screamed everything that bothers his mind out. At the very least he's glad that he decided to stay behind in the practice ro--

"Daniel?!" The brown-haired guy jolted a bit when he heard a sound coming out of nowhere. When he turns around, as the source of the sound appearing more, he feels like he is about to burst into tears.

It is Seongwoo. Standing there with worried expression written all over his face as his right hand carries a big plastic bag.

"Daniel are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" Daniel is still so stunned to react to everything, so he just lets Seongwoo's touch to make contact with his whole body. His eyes are still locked on Seongwoo's, as well as on his worried face. Seongwoo has to even drop the plastic bag, which content turns out to be two boxes of meal set and two mineral bottles, to the floor so he can use both of his hands to make sure Daniel is alright.

Seongwoo first places his hands on Daniel's broad shoulders, then they go down to Daniel's arms. Later, Seungwoo's right hand moves up back to caress Daniel's cheek while the left one stays still on the younger's arm. 

"Daniel tell me where it hurts?" Now Seongwoo has put all of his vision on the pair of Daniel's beautiful brown orbs, but he is more than surprised to see how the tears have slowly come out of the younger's eyes. Without having to think twice, Seongwoo pulls Daniel into his embrace. The moment when Daniel's body is pressed so tightly against Seongwoo's, he cries out everything that has been bothering his mind. Daniel is crying, screaming, trembling, and hiccuping all at once. Seongwoo can no longer hold his tears as well when he realises how damp his shoulder is. However, he keeps cooing his boyfriend as he also continuously caresses Daniel's back in circle and kisses the side of his head. 

"It's okay, Niel. Let it all out."

"I'm here. Look, I'm here, aren't I?"

"You have worked hard."

"Look how strong you are for being able to endure it until this very point."

"I'm staying."

"I will never leave."

_"I love you, Daniel."_

After tirelessly comforting and consoling the younger trainee, Seongwoo can feel Daniel slowly lifts his head up from where he buried it on Seongwoo's shoulder. With right hand still stroking Daniel's back in circle, Seongwoo focuses his sight on the pair of Daniel's now puffy eyes. It pains him so much to see his charming and cheerful boyfriend like this. Seongwoo caresses Daniel's trail of tears with his thumb and it gets the younger's full attention. Daniel stares at Seongwoo with so much awe, because this guy in front of him is just too selflessly kind and understanding to him. Without having to think twice, Daniel hugs Seongwoo so tight he wishes the guy never leave him.

"I'm sorry,  _hyung_. I'm so sorry Seongwoongie- _hyung_. I'm terribly sorry, stardust." Seongwoo breaks into a chuckle with one tear slowly falls down from his eyes when Daniel called him 'stardust'. He loves this gem so much. 

"Shh, it's okay. Daniel, it's alright. I'm not mad or disappointed or pissed off at all, so stop apologising." The older guy coos Daniel softly. They stay like that for a while. Daniel keeps sniffing Seongwoo's scent that always manages to intoxicate him and Seongwoo just cannot stop affectionately strokes Daniel's back as if he wishes Daniel could understand how he really meant it when he said he will never leave him. When Daniel feels like he has absorbed as much energy and motivation from Seongwoo's body, he retreats from him.

"Feeling better?" Daniel nods. He smiles at Seongwoo and the other does the same as well.

"I'm sorry...for being harsh and pretty hot-headed." The brown-haired guy apologises. Seongwoo just chuckles and slowly traces Daniel's soft locks with his fingers.

"Did you mean  _very_ hot-headed? I was surprised, you know." Seongwoo pretends to tone up his voice a few notches as if he really is mad at Daniel, but just like Seongwoo expected the younger bursts into chuckle when he sees him like that.

"I'm sorry, Seongwoo-sshi." Daniel playfully bowes down to Seongwoo, which causes the raven-haired guy to break into laughter this time. When they have had enough time to ease down the situation, Seongwoo grabs a big plastic bag that he put on the floor before. He then takes Daniel by the hand and leads the guy to sit on the corner of the practice room, so they can eat together.

"Wait, don't tell me you haven't eaten the dinner?" Daniel's eyes are wide open when Seongwoo pulls out two boxes of meal set and two bottles of mineral water from the plastic bag.

"You're one to talk, Kang Daniel." Seongwoo rolls his eyes as he opens each of the meal set box. Daniel notices how his boyfriend still has traces of dried sweat all over his exposed skin.

"Ong Seongwoo, don't tell me you haven't taken a shower either." 

"Wow, no honorific at all?"

"I'm serious, Seongwoo- _hyung_."

Seongwoo smiles weakly as he grabs Daniel's hand and holds it up to his lips so he can kiss it. Daniel is happily stunned by the thing that Seongwoo did, but he refuses to show any disagreement because he loves being pampered even if it's just to that extent. 

"How can I eat dinner or take shower whilst my heart felt so heavy from leaving you alone in the practice room? So I just rushed as quick as possible to the cafeteria and grabbed our meals as well as two bottles mineral water and went back here." Daniel has already opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Seongwoo rebuts him first "I stayed outside, waiting for you to come out. Please don't blame yourself after I tell you this, because I swear to God I will definitely ignore you if you do. This one is also not your fault. You asked me to leave, but I didn't want to." Seongwoo takes a deep breath before saying out his final sentence.

"I couldn't leave you. I still can't and it's my own decision." Seongwoo ends it all with a smile of reassurance to Daniel. 

When Daniel heard it all, he can't hold himself back anymore. He tilts his head and moves it forward to Seongwoo's face. When Seongwoo realises what is coming to him, he smiles while happily accepting it. Daniel presses his lips so tight against Seongwoo's. His strong arm has found its own way to dominate Seongwoo's slender waist. The older guy slowly moves both of his arms up and circle them around Daniel's neck. The slow and chaste kiss has somehow turned into a very passionate and hot one as Daniel starts to put his tongue inside Seongwoo's mouth and it makes the older does the same either. Daniel seems to lose control of himself even more when he hears a moan coming out of Seongwoo's mouth in between the kiss. 

Seongwoo shivers when he feels Daniel's free hand grabs the hem of his white shirt and holds it up. He breathes out 'Daniel' when he feels the warmth of the brown-haired guy's hand touching his tummy. Daniel's arm which is circling around Seongwoo's covered waist has also find its way inside of the older's shirt, now directly settling on the skin instead. Seongwoo seems to lose himself as Daniel's touch continuously devours him. He wants to moan so bad, but is also afraid it can be heard even though there is no one else beside them. Therefore instead of letting out the moan again, Seongwoo uses his remaining energy to shove aside the fabric of Daniel's shirt on his shoulder. When he manages to break away the kiss and as well as to make Daniel's shoulder exposed, Seongwoo slowly kisses it and as well licks it before then biting it so he leaves a mark there. His satisfaction even adds up when he hears Daniel letting out a very husky moan. 

Daniel smirks at Seongwoo and then also replied by the older guy. When the brown-haired guy wants to kiss Seongwoo again, the older reacts faster by giving him a peck on the lips.

"Let's eat first you horndog." Seongwoo mocks him.

"You enjoyed it  _this_ much yourself." Daniel retorts as he shows him the newly mark that Seongwoo has put on Daniel's broad shoulder. Seongwoo can't help but immediately blushing when Daniel shows him the mark. He's sure he didn't bite the younger's shoulder that violent. Instead of replying Daniel's mockery, Seongwoo just shrugs it off by serving Daniel his rightful meal set and as well as a bottle of mineral water. After expressing their gratitude to the food in front of them, they both start eating in peace. Daniel will stop in the middle of eating and playfully asks Seongwoo to feed him instead and so the older does it. Seongwoo, in return, will ask Daniel to kiss him in the cheek whenever he's done feeding the younger. No wonder why their dinner time this takes much longer than it usually does.

When they have finished eating, Daniel offers the help to gather the trash into the plastic bag to later be thrown out to the trash can. Seongwoo nods and gives him his empty meal set box while mumbles 'thank you', which is replied with a charming smile from Daniel. After Daniel putting the trash aside, he sits beside Seongwoo even much closer than before. The older guy is more than happy to see his boyfriend reacts that way. Especially knowing Daniel has rested his head on his shoulder.

"It's always been me resting the head on your shoulder. I guess the table has turned?"

"Just shut up for a while. This feels nice. Plus you love that because my shoulders have more space." Seongwoo hmm-ed him affectionately and lets the younger to stay like that for the time-being.

"Hey Seongwoongie-hyung," Seongwoo rests his head on top of Daniel's when he hears the younger called him out, telling Daniel to keep going to tell him what he has to say. "Thank you for keeping up with me and guiding me through until this very point. I don't think I can manage to do this all if it's not because of you."

"Don't shove all the credits to me. Spare some to yourself, too." Seongwoo strokes the brown locks softly. Daniel starts to close his eyes to absorb the comfort that Seongwoo is giving to him. "You have worked hard to reach this point, okay? And it's not because of me, but because of you. Your determination, will, and consistency." Daniel nods as he buries his face deeper to the older's shoulder and it makes Seongwoo smile.

"How was your practice? Judging from how you didn't even leave the room for just once since I went out, I believe you have managed the dance moves?"

"Now that you are here and I have calmed down, I'm confident enough to say that I have memorised all the moves, but," Daniel pauses and lifts his head a bit, but still keeps it resting on Seongwoo's shoulder. Seeing how quite uneasy has Daniel become, Seongwoo holds one of Daniel's hand as if he wants Daniel to understand that he really is never alone. "The...all the hateful comments, they are still lingering inside my head, Woongie-ah." 

"Daniel," Seongwoo speaks up in the softest tune of voice that he could ever manage. "Tell me, do you believe in myself more or in those hateful comments coming from people who don't know you at all?"

"You." Daniel answers right away with no slight of hesitation heard through his voice.

"Then listen to me," Daniel looks up and Seongwoo looks down as well so he can face the younger properly. "Those hateful comments are inevitable in the first place. I often get them too, okay. You must have been aware of that the moment you decided you want to take a step into this industry. Just like how the trainers told us, there must always be at least one person who dislikes us and that is okay. If anything that could be your opportunity to prove them wrong. How? Work hard, show them what you are capable for. 'And if I failed?' Well, then you failed, but it doesn't mean you can't give it another try. As long as this still goes on and as long as you are still here," Seongwoo places a kiss on the younger's forehead. A deep and long one, wishing it could give Daniel much more encouragement. "And at last, as long as you still have me by your side. If you fail, then I will help you get back up. If you make it, then I will be the first to cheer on you." 

Daniel can feel his eyes are heating up and seem like tears will come out any time soon, so he quickly holds Seongwoo and put their bodies together into another embrace. Seongwoo chuckles and continuously kissing the soft brown locks as his hand also keeps stroking Daniel's back. 

"Hey, Seongwoongie- _hyung._ "

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

Seongwoo slightly laughs contentedly. When Daniel hears the laugh coming out of the older's mouth, he quickly lifts his head up facing Seongwoo. Their eyes are locked into each other and slowly Daniel closes the gap by brushing their noses against each other. Slow, soft, and chaste kiss is of course inevitable when Daniel does that and with lips still attached to the brown-haired guy, Seongwoo mumbles,

"Let's debut together, Daniel."

Daniel softly nods as they continue to kiss while holding on to each other.

.

.

.

 _"I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here._  
_'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds._  
_And we'll make money selling your hair."_

\- "We Don't Believe What's On TV" by Twenty One Pilots

 

 

* * *

 

The End


End file.
